I'm In Love with the Geek
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Conner is struggling in all of his classes, but Dick Grayson is seen as a saving grace when he agrees to tutor him. As the tutoring goes on, both boys gain confusing feelings about the other, and Conner doesn't know what to do when he starts to fall for the tutor while his girlfriend keeps texting him.


**I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

* * *

Conner Kent was the most popular guy in school. He was the quarterback, was dating a cheerleader, and his dad was one of the best reporters writing for the Daily Planet. His mom, Lois Lane, had divorced his dad a long time ago and moved out of Metropolis, but they succeeded perfectly without her. People loved both him and his dad, and Conner couldn't ask for more. Well, he actually could. He would like to be acing all of his classes, or at least passing them. He was failing all of his classes, and if he didn't ace all of his next texts he'd be cut from the team. So he needed desperate help.

"Conner, man. Can you stop freaking out about this? I'm sure you'll be able to pass your next tests." His best friend, Kal, told him as they practiced throwing a football.

Conner shakes his head as he tosses the ball back. "I can't just _pass_ my classes Kal. I have to ace all my next tests in every subject except for PE. I'll be screwed if I don't bring my grade up."

"Why don't you post about it on Instagram or Snapchat? Or you could ask some of the guys on the team who they used as a tutor. I know a lot of them were failing their classes early in the year too." Kal remarks.

Conner catches the ball and holds it for a second. "Really?"

Kal chuckles and walks to his best friend so he can throw an arm around his shoulders. "Yes Conner, most of the guys on the team can't really be categorized as 'bright'. I'm sure one of 'em can hook you up with a good tutor. I think Cameron Mahkent used some tutor from a Gotham Prep School to help him and now he's getting A's or something in most of his classes. He claims it was all him, but I heard him on the phone with someone and he said he'd meet them at Gotham library, and the only reason someone like Cameron would go to a library is to get help. So how about you ask him."

As they left the field, they actually ran into Cameron and some of his buddies. "Hey Cameron, gotta ask you something." Conner stops him and the other football player gives him a confused look.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. What's the problem?"

The rest of Cameron's friends quickly lost interest and continued on to go to the field. "I'm completely failing my classes." Conner informs him. "I wanna know who you got as a tutor so I can get my grades up."

Cameron scoffs nervously. "I didn't get a tutor Conner. I just studied a lot."

Kal rolls his eyes. "That's bullshit. You had F's in every class and suddenly jumped up to a B and an A. Who did you use?"

Cameron sighs, "fine. I hired this dude from Gotham. He's like a genius and helped me imrpove in all my classes. He goes to some snobby prep school I think. His name is Dick or something."

Kal and Conner glance at each other before looking back at Cameron. "That's all you've got? Just his first name?"

Cameron shrugs, "I didn't need to know his last name. I just needed to know if you could help me. And he definitely did. I call him every once in a while if something's hard in a class, and even though he was only a sophomore last year he knew exactly how to help me."

Conner's eyebrows shoot up and Kal's bottom jaw goes slack. " _A sophomore!?_ "

"Yeah, he's like some super genius or something. I think he even skipped a grade or something since he like, just turned 16. It was freaky, but he helped me."

"Alright, thanks Cameron." Conner nods at him before he starts walking off, leaving Kal to jog after him.

Once Kal caught up to him he sighed, "okay. So at least we know the dude's in Gotham, he's a seriously smart sophomore, and he goes to a prissy prep school."

Conner nods, "didn't Roy used to live in Gotham? Maybe he knows this kid."

Kal smacks himself in the forehead and laughs. "I can't believe I didn't think of that, I think Roy's at archery practice right now, so maybe we can track him down and ask him."

The two made their way into the gymnasium, and sure enough, the archery team was practicing and Roy was easily picked out because of his bright red hair. He shot all of his arrows directly into the middle of the target, and shot a perfect 50/50. When he was coming back from taking out his arrows he finally saw his friends. He dumped his arrows his his quiver and climbed up the seats to where they were sitting in the top row. "Hey guys, I thought you didn't have any interest in archery."

Kal shrugs, "we don't. But we need to ask you a few things about your old town, Gotham?"

Roy nods, "yeah, okay. What's up?"

"I need a tutor, and a really good one. And Cameron said that there's this guy in Gotham that's like a super genius and he's only a sophomore. Do you know the guy?"

Roy laughs, "of course I know the guy! He was my best friend when I lived in Gotham even if we were a year apart after he jumped grades. He's about 16 I believe and he's the smartest guy I know, he just didn't want to graduate too early so he stuck with only jumping one grade. His name is Dick Grayson, and a ton of people go to him for tutoring, but if I put in a good word for you I think he'll make time for you. He's always busy but hopefully he'll have time for you."

Conner and Kal nod. "Thanks Roy, you're a lifesaver."

Roy shrugs with a smile, "no problem guys. Now I should get back to practice." He starts walking down the bleachers and Kal laughs.

"Practice? You shoot the bullseye every time! Why need practice?"

Roy picks up his bow, nocks an arrow, and aims. He looks back at his friends and lets the arrow fly when they're given the signal and it lands in the middle of the target. "What can I say, I like to practice."

Kal and Conner stare slack-jawed once more as Roy returns to shooting and they make their way out of the gym.

It was several hours later before Conner receives a text from an unknown number, and he's confused for a second before he reads it. **Roy told me you need a tutor, as long as you can get to the Gotham library by 5:00 at night I'll have two hours open to tutor you every night. Don't be late.**


End file.
